Dead Quinn
by WynnerBug
Summary: Where Deadshot has to take care of Harley Quinn after Joker gets captured and sent to Arken Asslym again, Rate, Follow, Comment, Favorite!


_**Dead Quinn**_

 _ **A "Suicide Squad" one shot**_

 _ **By, Chelsea Wynne**_

Hi guys Wynner61 here! AKA Chelsea, I hope you like my _**"After The Beat Down"**_ Shameless Galavitch one shot. I know from the DC comics that Deadshot and Harley Quinn get down and dirty more then once, so heres my take.

Hope you love it, my English/Grammar sucks so please BE KIND!

Review, Follow, Favourite!

Deadshot POV:

I walked into the club and gambling den that Joker had bought for Harley a year ago, as a wedding present… they are actually married, they got married by and Elvis in Las Vegas. I was the Joker's best man. He said That he was forever in my debt for getting Harley away from "the devil" at the prison we were both in. I like Mr. J he's a good man, he's good to Harley, accept he just got picked up by the Bat, and Harley's "assistant" called me, I could hear screaming and crying in the background, and the sound of furniture being smashed. I walked around the metal detectors at the clubs entrance. The bouncers nodded at me solemnly. The bouncers and I had one job and one job only while Mr. J was locked up back in Arken Aslym, "Keep my Queen safe, if Daddy comes back and finds her in a mess, you Deadshot will just be dead. Capish? Homeboy? Give my baby whatever she needs and I mean WHATEVER, Deadshot, I see how you eye her up, just be careful she a wildcat in the sheets, I can tell ya that much, you will find out I am sure." I was a little shocked, "Mr. J… I don't think…" I started to say, "Deadshot I mean it, WHATEVER she wants, I leave her in your care if Arken every comes to get me again, do whatever you want, fuck'er, don't fuck'er, but don't be surprised if she jumps you first my man." J said Winking at me. My cock stirred at the just memory of the conversation. I shook off the feels of desire as I entered her dressing room. I narrowly missed a chair that just grazed the top of my head knocking off my hat. "Harley! Baby! Hey! Calm down hotness!" I yell over her screaming. She's wearing her silver and black checkered dress that she knows I go crazy for. Probably why she put it on before I got here.

Harley realizes that she almost took my head off, "Floyd… He's my pudd'in, he's gone…" she croaks out. The she crumbles to the floor. I sit beside her after I take off my jacket I give the coat and hat to her assistant, and she scurries out the door saying she will clean the room later. She locks the door as she leaves, I hear her inscruct no one to enter. Amazingly Harley still looks like not a hair is out of place, given the state of the room that's impressive. It is a hot mess, Harley is still clutching her bat, tears streaming down her face. "Hey baby, we will get him, he just has to stay in there a little while so they feel good about themselves. Deal? In the mean time you are my responsibility Harley, okay? If you do some crazy shit like this again I will knock yer ass out, I still don't care that you are a girl. Got it?" She laughs a cold emotionless laugh and nods, then she just puts her head in my lap and falls into a deep fitful sleep.

Harley POV:

I turn over as I am waking up, I am smiling and then I remember the events of last night, I may be crazy but I am still a Doctor, I'll admit a crazy one. I wonder why I have woken up so early, then I feel it, a pounding migraine, I must have gotten it late in the night. I roll over and sit on the edge of an unfamiliar bed. Great, where the fuck am I?! I try and remember what happened after J was taken, and then I see the note and two extra strength Advil on the nightstand. I pick up the note and smile as I recognize the neat scrawling handwriting

" _Hotness,_

 _I tried to sleep beside you because you were crying out in your sleep for Mr. J, until you kicked me in the shins…HARD, so I got up early, to do some…work. If I am not back before you get up, tell the concierge what you need and he will get it for you, sorry to say this but you are on LOCKDOWN until Mr. J gets back, do you hear me Harley? Unless you are with me you DO NOT leave this apartment. I own the whole top floor, so feel free to explore. I'll see you soon beautiful._

 _Floyd_

I grumble in frustration and flop back on the bed, then I notice my clothes, I am wearing Floyd's shirt. It smells like his spicy clone, I lift the collar to my nose and inhale deeply smiling, my stomach does a little flutter.

After getting dressed in my typical outfit, shorts and my little monster top, accept it's a strapless crop top that fits tight enough where I don't need a bra. I laugh because my nipples stick out perfectly, if Floyd wants to keep me locked away here with him I may as well tease him. I ripped my fishnets as I pulled them on, but I could care less. I wander around the apartment, going from room to room slowly taking it all in. Floyd has the penthouse of a 30-story luxury building so you can see all of Gotham city from its floor to celling windows. As I walk to the other side of the apartment away from his study and master suite, I notice two more rooms, one door has a pink wooden plaque on it that says Zoe, the other is a Blue and red plaque that reads Harley. I rush to the room and open the door, its decorated just how I like it, and has a massive king size bed in the centre of the room. I look to my left and a massive wardrobe dominates that side of the room. I squeal excitedly and fling the doors open, a duplicate of every dtick of clothing I own is inside.I run my hand over the fabrics, then I notice something shiny in the back, it's a massive wall safe, with a combination lock, I enter the first thing I think of, my Pudd'in's birthday. It clicks open softly. A copy of my precious gun is inside, and a note. I pick it up and read it.

 _Hi Baby,_

 _I know that it seems odd having your own room here with Floyd, but we did this as soon as he bought the place, he's your Daddy until I get back baby, I love you so much and I'm sorry I had to leave for whatever reason. LISTEN to Floyd Harley, I mean it, and play with him a little, he's your new toy…make him sweat. ;-D I love you baby girl and I WILL see you soon._

 _Love Always, Your Pudd'in._

 _Ps. All Floyd asks is that you tone it WAY down in front of Zoe, please, think NUN when she's around, don't embarrass yourself. I love you._

He signs it with his typical smiley face.

I hear a ringing from within the wardrobe, I find a phone in one of the purses.

"Who the fuck is this?" I bark into the phone.

"I see you found your own personal suite Hotness." Floyd says. "Sorry beautiful, I have cameras covering every square inch of the place accept the bathrooms, since that's illegal and I am a gentleman." Floyd laughs at that.

"Wow, Floyd you and J did this? This is amazing, I cannot believe it. The bathroom is MASSIVE!" I say hopping up and down. "I'm glad you love it craziness, I'll be home soon, Zoe will be with me she's DYING to meet you Harley. So be good and look like a nun, although from the view I am getting you look damn fine babe." Floyd laughs. "Look into the top left corner of the room Harley." He says. I do as he says and see a camera blinking back at me, there are more one in the middle of the ceiling that I thought was a black light, and one in each corner of the room. "Oh!" I exclaim, waving at the one in the middle and blowing a kiss to Floyd.

"I'll be home in an hour with Zoe. See you soon dollface,"

"Bye Floyd! I say merrily. I hang up the phone, an hour eh… hmmmm… I can have some fun with these cameras… I strip down to nothing, crawling to the middle of the big bed. I reach behind the pillow on the right side, I know that Joker filled this room himself, I find a small bottle of female lube and my favourite vibrator, jackpot. I pretend not to notice the sounds of all five cameras zooming in on me, I know they all have different angles. The phone in buzzes beside me

D: What are you doing craziness?...

H: I'm bored and want to play baby, I know you can hear me so sit back and enjoy the show sexy… 😉 3

I don't get a response but here three beeps then a robotic female voice says _Now Listening in on Harley's bedroom._ I laugh, "You know you want to be the one inside me don't you Floyd… I need you too…" The voice chirps _Now enabling vocal response feature._ I giggle again. "Harley…" I hear Floyd's voice, it sounds strained. It sounds close I look up and see speakers in my headboard. "I can't lie you look fine as hell right now, but it's too soon Mr. J would.." "Mr. J knows that I sleep when I want, where I want, and with who I want, same goes for him. He has a squeeze at Arkem that brings him things that I send." I snap, a little harsher then I intended to. "So, sit back and enjoy the free show Floyd." I say in a sultry voice. The cameras zoom in again. I know their zoom is amazing when I hear Floyd let out a low moan. I lube up the vibrator and place it against my already weeping pussy, It never takes much to get me there, so I am happy to give Floyd a quickie. I slide the vibrator in all the way, I let out a strangled moan. "Oh my god, Floyd, you feel so good inside me, make me come. PLEASE…." I say withering in pleasure. Them a massive tv comes up and I can see Floyd sitting in a car with blacked out windows. His face is flushed and in his eyes there's a look of deep longing. I smile at the TV. He's palming himself through his dress slacks. "I need to see it baby, please…" I beg. He looks around quickly then drives for a bit, I can tell he's pulling into a dark corner somewhere, His hats off and on the front seat, he un buckles his belt and lets the beast slip free. Just then the screen splits, I am greeted with a zoomed in view of his beautiful cock, turns out he's a grower and a shower…

I whimper with need. "Go fast babe please..." Floyd begs me. He's looking to the right where the screen must be. He must have a split screen as well. He has his pants slid down his legs. He's stroking himself fast and playing with his balls like they are lucky dice. I start jackhammering the vibrator in and out catching up to his movements, It will only take seconds for both of us I can tell. "Ohhh… god, Harley don't stop please you feel so good…" He groans out. "I'm so close baby, please, fuck'in pound me… harder, just how I like it…" I pant, thrusting my hips up with each word. We both come at the same time I watch as he splatters his camera screen with his seed. He quickly wipes it off with a kerchief. "Always a gentleman, aren't you Floyd?" I say laughing. "Not always beautiful, and I plan on proving that to you soon, I'll be home in 15minutes. With Zoe, remember NUN Harley. "Yes, Floyd I remember, halo and all." I quip rolling my eyes. He disconnects after blowing me a kiss.

I have just enough time to shower and change into blue and red leather pants and a black long sleeve top to cover my tattoos. I cover the ones on my face too, I still do my makeup the same, just toned down some. My hair is in a curly up doo, I am lounging at the kitchen table reading a magazine, when Floyd and Zoe walk through the door. I am wearing black ray ban readers, I don't need them since I'm a meta human, I just love the look of them. I stand to greet them and straighten my clothes, I fold my hands demurely and smile, I suddenly feel like Dr. Harleen Qunnizell again, which I don't mind that much.

"Where is she Dad! Where's Harley!" I hear a young girl say, she bursts into the kitchen. She somehow shocked at how normal I look.

"Hello you must be the famous Zoe I keep hearing about, my name is Dr. Harley Quinn Phyc at your service!" I say confidently. Floyd walks in relieved to see that I took his Nun threat seriously.

"Oh, my goodness…" she squeals excitedly and runs head long into me, she crashes into me, fortunately I am wearing kitten heals and I scoop her up, placing her on my hip. "Hello Beautiful! I was so worried about meeting you that I changed clothes five times!" I say laughing as she clings to me like a monkey.

"Wow! Dad she looks like a demented princess! She's so beautiful!" Zoe says, then winces. "Sorry Dr. Quinn, that was rude." She says, shaking her head clearly disappointed with herself. "Pufft! Pish posh! I take it as a complement!" Zoe smiles relief flooding her face. "Please call me Harley Zoe, I have a feeling that you and I will be the best of friends!" I say cheerily. "Oh!" she says trying to squirm from my embrace, I set her down, she runs to Floyd and takes her backpack from him. She runs back to me and pulls out a paper, she hands it to me.

It's a drawing of myself, Deadshot in his gear and her in the middle, we are in a field of flowers.

The caption reads To My Best Friend, Dr, Harley Quinn! Love Always, Zoe Lotten _Age 9 ½_ I am so touched no one besides Joker has given me anything, I don't know what to say. "Wow! This is beautiful thank you Zoe! Let's go put it on the fridge!" I say as I take her hand we skip hand and hand to the kitchen. The first week is utter bless with Floyd and Zoe. Then all hell broke loose.

I had just finished getting Zoe ready for a fancy dinner her Father set up for just the two of us. Shes's in a blue and red little gown, she loves those colours now. She even convinced Floyd to redecorate her room in those colours. I did her hair, nails and painted her toes, it took some convincing to Floyd but he let me do her make up if it was done with a light touch. Floyd had a security guard with us whenever he was not home, we have one each wherever we go without him. He takes a few photos of us when we are ready and send them to Floyd who tells us to have fun but not too much fun. I still haven't let my guard down and carry a leg strap small handgun under my longer gown and a knife sheaf on my other leg. I have an undetectable tracker in the earrings I wear and a silent panic button on my necklace. These transmit our location at all times. Zoe has one in a button on the back of her dress. We finally leave for tea at 2 o'clock.

We are leaving the tea party, which Floyd had arranged a photoshoot at, so we had lots of fun with props and doing some portraits for Joker and Floyd. As we are leaving my senses are on high alert, something off. I decide to act cool, I get in the town car before Zoe. Pulling her close as I sit, I whisper as quietly as I can, somethings wrong act normal. She nods slightly and starts chatting away about how fun our tea was. Our drivers been replaced with someone I don't know, he's not a part of the Lotten team. Zoe is very calm and level headed. Talking casually, I am planning our escape when I smell sea salt, oh shit…

We are forced out of the car, he takes my bag. We are escorted onto a massive yacht. I adjust my necklace and press the panic button. I then place my arm on Zoe's back doing the same to her button. I then rip off the button. I press the buttons on my earrings next for good measure. Zoe and I are brought below deck, we are shoved into the hull of the boat. We are locked in. Zoe is digging around in her mouth then I hear her press something and a beeping sound cuts through the room, the same female robotic voice states _Now listening to conversations and tracking the location of Zoe Lotton and Harley Quinn, the police have been notified and dispatched you your location._ Zoe sees my puzzled look, she smiles, "When I was five and lost my back teeth my Dad had one replaced with this device instead of growing an adult tooth, it tracks me at all times and is a panic button to the cops, it also tells my Mother I am gone," she smiles again and shrugs. I pull Zoe into the corner of the hull, grateful for the fact that I happened to wear a thicker shawl, its big enough to wrap Zoe in when she's on my lap. We sit quietly for a minuet. I scoff and Zoe looks up at me, confusion on her face. "How are you so calm little one?" I say shaking my head. She shrugs, "My Dad had me take defensive classes since age five and taught me hand to hand combat from age seven on. I can also swim four miles with out tiering, and I have amazing stamina, he knew this might happen to me. So he prepared me, my dad is 'The Man Who Never Misses' so he's bound to have enemies. She takes her clip out of her hair and takes it apart, I recognize it as a small straw with ten blow darts. She then takes off her bracelet turns it over and one side is so sharp it could split a single hair. I am stunned silent. "They never check the sweet little nine-year-old Harley, come on." She says as if I should know this already, she takes out another blow dart clip takes it apart and hands it to me. She then rips her dress at her waist. Taking out a fair sized pocket dress, she has a big bow covering the hole so nothing looks a miss. She hand me the knife I take it grateful that her Father thinks of everything. "Okay Harley, we have to stay here until the boss comes to see us, so my Dad know's who he has to kill for taking his babies, come on I know you have a thing for him, I'm nine not stupid. Lrt's make the boss come to us, shall we?" Zoe clears her throat and starts to wail loudly. "I want my Daddy! Who are you, I want my Daddy, let us go!" The door opens, and a tall man in a white suite walks in calmly, Zoe's eyes go to the railing at the end of the hull. I get her point and shift her off my lap. She sits up straighter and looks our captor in the eye challenging him.

"My, my, my, Zoe Lotton, you are the spitting image of your Father…" The man says in a very thick Carrabin accent. "Who are you and why did you take us? I am the daughter of Deadshot Floyd Lotton, she's the wife of the Joker, she's the Queen of Gotham city, you have made a grave mistake sir. You will pay with your life." Zoe says her face dead pan. "Yeah, what she said." I say quickly. "Your Father killed my wife, so I don't care for my own life I only care to take his life away which is you Zoe." "Killing the Joker's wife? That's is just a happy coincidence." He says coldly.

"I asked for your name, bottom feeder…" Zoe snaps. "Ah, yes how rude of me, my name is Amar Zimmer, it is a pleasure to meet you both." He says giving us a little bow. "I'm scared Maar and I want my Daddy… Zoe cries crocodile tears streaming down her face. He makes the mistake of walking beside us and crouching down beside Zoe. He rubs the back of his neck and looks to the left, Zoe shoots a blow dart right in his neck, he's in shock for a moment then he crumples to the floor unconcise. Zoe makes me prop him up like he's sitting talking with us and turns his head towards us. We army crawl to the deck of the ship, Zoe strips off her dress and rolls down her thermal pants and the sleeves of her thermal shirt. She doesn't hesitate and jumps into the freezing waters below. I wrap my hair in my shawl so she has something to keep her warm when we reach land and strip to my underwear, grateful that meta humans don't feel cold at all. When I hit the water I do it in a way that keeps my head above the water keeping the shawl dry. I look ahead of me we are about 5 mils from the shore line. Zoe is already two feet a head of me. I catch up to her and with much protesting she finally climbs on my back wrapping around me like a monkey. I make it to shore in about 15 or so minuets. We are standing on the board walk, Zoe is wrapped in the shawl and I am walking beside her, we get as far away from the ocean as possible. I some how find a clothing shop with someone still inside, she sees the state of us and rushes to let us in. She gives us clothes and hot soup in her apartment above the shop. We learn her name is Lilly James and she is forever in the Joker's debt for getting her innocent son out of Arken Asylum and granting him safe passage to Canada. I smile to myself, that's my J always surprising me with his soft side. We drink tea after the soup warms our bellies. We hear a banging on the door. Lilly gets up to answer it. I saw Joker's smile emoji on the door frame so it must be Floyd, knowing that Lilly is a friend.

"Harley! Zoe!" Floyd yells through the small apartment, rushing to our side. He hugs Zoe checking her over. Then he hugs me. "We are more then fine Floyd, Lilly has been so kind to us, thank you Lilly." I say squeezing Floyd's hand.

We leave Lilly's after visiting for a short while. After much protesting she accepts the ten thousand dollars Floyd gives her. As he thanks her for keeping his girls safe. Floyd carries Zoe home and puts her in bed after I get her into her pj's. She cuddles a Harley doll I gave her the first day I came here as I kiss her forehead. Floyd and I sit in the living room drinking whisky. We don't really talk, we just enjoy each others company. Until I decide I need to play with him, fourteenthly he is more then willing to play.

Floyd's POV:

Harley's rubbing my cock through my slacks. She's not looking at me yet as she movs closer, just starts to take care of me. I lean my head back with a grone, resting it on the back of the couch. I look at Harley lazily, I see fire in her eyes. I lift her on to me so she's straddling my hips then get up with her still in my arms, walking her to my bedroom as she grinds against my rock hard cock. I fling her onto the bed and take out my knife cutting off her clothes quickly. When she's naked splayed on my bed I take her in for a moment, her skin is so pale it almost looks like marble, she's so beautiful. I am stripped naked and on her in a snap, I tease her first rubbing my cock against her plump clit until she's a moaning mess underneath me. Then in one swift motion I am deep inside her, she groans loudly. Its then I am grateful I sound proofed all the bedrooms. I ride her for a few minutes until she flips me on my back and climbs on top of me like a sex kitten. I play with her breasts as she rides me hard and fast. After she cums I cum inside her, She starts playing with her clit rubbing fast after her orgasm. Then she yells loudly, and she squirts a long gushing stream, all over us. I am amazed then again not surprised she can do that. She collapses beside me and we fall asleep quickly.

Harley POV:

I wake with a start its still early then I remember who's bed I am in and snuggle into Floyd more. I can't get back to sleep. So I sneak to my bedroom quickly, I dress in my pajamas and mess with my neat bed as if I was there all night. I take my hair out of its updoo and do a side braid. I put on my "glasses" and walk to the kitchen, I had Floyd's team stalk the kitchen with the best appliances and an amazing espresso machine. I decide to make a massive breakfast, Zoe should be up by 8am and it will still be warm, its 7:30am now. I turn on the Espoo machine so it can heat up and get ready. By the time 8:30 am rolls around I have a full buffet spread across the MASSIVE dining table. The works pancakes, waffles, fruit, sausages, bacon, French toast, even a make your own omelet station at the end with a portable burner. I hear a groan from Floyd's side of the house, I pick up his espresso. He walks in blindly, rubbing at his eyes. "Coffee, need coffee." he croaks out. I hand him his triple shot espresso then take a seat at the table, I went all out and found some fine china I'm assuming was from his wedding even put a table cloth on the table and cloth napkins with solid god rings. After he takes a few sips of his espresso, he blinks and rubs his eyes finally seeing what I have out on the table. "Wow you did all this Harley?" he says looking shocked. "All I ever wanted was a family to feed Floyd, so you are my family for now. "Of sorts." She says, shrugging. "No kiss me like you mean it I can hear Zoe waking up." I say. He smiles and quickly walks to me pulling me into a kiss ravishing my mouth, I move so he can sit at the head of the table. I sit on his right side. Zoe is eating her breakfast quietly, she keeps staring at us. "Oh my goodness, I already know! You guys are so obvious. Plus Harley has a hickey on the right side of her neck. I don't care I know it's only until Mr. J gets back, so I guess I give my permission? Not that you need it." She quips. "You gave me a hickey? Your so sweet Floyd." I say kissing him on the mouth quickly.

Harley POV:

Its my third week with the Lotton's when I hear a knock at the door. It startles me out of the trance I was in, Floyd and I sped every night in his bed, knowing how fleeting this tryst will be. I grab the gun that's strapped to the bottom of the table. Creeping to the door, I open it not bothering to look in the peephole. I open it and am greeted with Floyd and… "Pudd'in!" I shrike. Practically jumping into Jokers arms. "Awww baby come to Daddy!" He says, I kiss him hungrily. He kisses me back with just as much need. Until Floyd clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Getting my Pudd'in was your errand today Floyd! You dog!" I saw smacking his arm. "Well Mr. J's team called me and wanted some help getting him from Arken, we all made a pretty good team. Git him out in fifteen minutes flat, a record I think, considering that they tightened security since his last escape with you was so easy." Floyd says calmly.

"Mr. Lotton I am forever in your debt." Joker says handing Floyd an envelope of money. Floyd takes it and Thanks him and says it was his pleasure. Winking at me as he says it.

"Lets go home baby. I'v missed you." Joker says happily. "Thanks Floyd. I say kissing his ckeek.

"Anytime craziness." I say kissing her other cheek.

Then she walks out of my life, for now. I find myself hoping Mr. J gets caught again soon. I think Mr. J knows that too, which doesn't seem to bother him.

 _Review, Comment, Follow!_


End file.
